dukenukemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DukeNukem2010
Welcome Hi, welcome to Duke Nukem Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Duke Nukem Forever 2-1-.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nach0 (Talk) 00:42, March 17, 2011 Wiki Cleanup Hello, I have noticed user Bluewafflehumor uploaded 2 offensive images some time ago and should be blocked and images removed. I looked into uploaded pictures and there were few who were not used at all, shouldn't they be removed? Also can I be an admin too? I would like to help with cleaning as I'm in summer holiday and I have enough time to clean mess (I noticed some vandals too). I want some revenge against some vandals (which 1 year ago happened one vandal user to vandalise my profile page but luckily a wikia admin helped me to clean the place). So what do you think? Oh and what do you think about pictures I uploaded? They were better than those uploaded by other user. Thanks. Dukeboy 08:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Related Videos Module Hi, my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Content Development Team. As you may have seen on many wikis such as Call of Duty, there is a new module for the right hand column that displays related videos to the Wiki. This is a new feature that we want to place on your wiki, would you be cool with allowing this? - Wagnike2 (talk) 18:08, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Yes that would be great, please add it to thid wiki DukeNukem2010 (talk) 03:02, August 15, 2012 (UTC) From Imperial Dark Jedi: thanks for the offer this wiki lacks location I am going to edit also i see you are fan of resident evil so this is for you Every day, humans come one step closer to self destruction! I'm not destroying the world, I'm ''saving ''it! .The right to be a god. You? Arrogant even until the end. Only one truly capable of "being" a god, deserves that right. The right... With Uroboros, I have that right. and the last The right to be god that right is now mine note: wesker will return Troll page Hello, you should take a look at the page about Arnold Elzey. It seems to be a troll attempt, very creative on the other hand, but still it doesn't have anything to do with Duke. Arnold Elzey was an American soldier in XIX-th century and the page randomly links to events of another game, Gears of War. Please take a look at that page and thanks in advance! Ledsbourne (talk) 12:02, August 28, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi. Sorry if i looks like as an asshole if i am posting this but i just want to talk with other Duke Nukem fans because there's not too much Duke fans in world. :( If you seen my blog i am making a DN3D mod DN4 that adds new stuff and levels in game. It adds new Race X aliens and U.S. Marines as a human opponets. It's good that Duke finally fights humans, not only aliens. I planed 10 levels. Now i am finishing Level 7. U.S. Marines are planning to kill all Aliens and eliminate Duke because of their boss. I will not tell who are thier boss because may sounds childish and stupid. I just wanted to people know about my upcomeing Dn4 mod. I did make account on Duke4.net forums, i am waiting activation. Again sorry if i bored or offend you and sorry for my bad english. :( Duke Nukem IV (talk) 21:04, April 20, 2013 (UTC) To DukeNukem2010: Well its GREAT to find the last Duke fans. I've been playin' these franchise since I was around six and freaking love it. Since your a big Duke fan, maybe you read my article I published through my page and you'll find ideas for Duke Nukem Forever's sequel, which I call it Duke Nukem FiveFold or 5Fold or VFold (five fold means the fifth time). So leave me a message.PRINGocalypz (talk) 15:19, May 2, 2013 (UTC)PRINGocalypz (talk) Hey, I saw you like Lollipop Chainsaw, AND you like DN. You ever heard of Evil Dead/Army Of Darkness? Holdenwts (talk) 23:38, December 11, 2013 (UTC) From PRINGocalypz, hey there fellow Duke Nuke' fan, I can't believe there going to be a new Duke game (FINALLY), but I'm wondering if its right for the franchise. To me, Duke doesn't seem like a skill tree RPG game. So I'm worried that the franchise is following the trend of modern games where they take it to far into other directions and lose track of what the character is really about. Though I wish this new 2014 Duke game would also be XBOX 360. Also, is Gearbox gonna do any Duke games as its seems Duke Begins is stangnant and the 3D: Reloaded and the remaining triology games are a bust. Though thankfully Interceptor is trying to give us old Duke fans something.PRINGocalypz (talk) 20:08, February 4, 2014 (UTC)